Duel Terminal 0
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Incorporating the information about the duel terminal story line with 5D's and an old character I decided to make this on a whim. A man haunted by visions of another world with no memory of his past, he has nothing but a duel disk and a plain white card.


Hi so the idea of this fic is to insert a character into 5Ds much like the video games. However it will also incorporate the newly released Duel Terminal Story Line, however this chapter lacks that for the most part for now but I promise to feature that more next chapter.  
>Please help me with making this. Constructive Criticism Please.<br>But for the most part this isn't to show outstanding writing or anything just for fun. I may ask people to submit original characters at a later date.

Duel Terminal 0

Chapter 1:Phoenix Rising

His breath was rags. The air was cold and the ground leaking blood.

Gripped in his right hand was a long slightly chipped blade. He could see nothing but the fog stretching onwards... the blood below him and his white messy hair.

His wings were tattered. And he could here their screeching. Those things.

They were slowly approaching as his vision faded away. He fell to the cold hard ground.

A man awoke with a scream. In his mind was a vision of fire and flame, the city he lived in was torn apart. He did not know who he was. He stumbled upwards and quickly fell to his knees. He moved his somewhat limb body to the mirror just ahead.

He pulled up and saw himself. He was oddly enough in a white suit, albeit several burn marks and cuts on it. His hair was grey and his eyes blue.

The room he was in seemed to be a destroyed abandoned hospital room, one of the walls was mostly debris on the ground. He looked outside and saw a filthy and damaged city and saw people committing thievery and petty crimes every second.

He then saw near the ground a duel disk and a single card.

He inspected it, the card was blank! He couldn't help but feel an attachment to it, but it felt like something was missing.

He picked it up and strapped the duel disk to his arm.

The card and the disk felt familiar.

He fell silent. He didn't know who he was. All he could infer was that he must have had some money in the past and that he may have been a duellist.

He sighed. No matter what he needed to survive and needed food for it.

He got out of the wrecked area and began walking into the ruin like city.

He saw a store just ahead. He had no money. He began to ponder what he could do to earn food and wondered if he could sell the duel disk.

But then he heard voices cry out "Stop that thief somebody!"

"_Well beating up some thugs may warrant a reward. And its generally more fun."_

He smirked and rushed forward and tackled the running man.

Packs of card flew out of the man's hand and spilled across the floor.

"Gah why the hell did you get in my way you punk!" The thief had a Mohawk and no really likeable features and he quickly stood up and activated the duel disk on his arm.

"We'll settle this with a duel! If I win you let me go free!"

The silent grey haired young man got up on his feet and smirked.

"Settling thievery with a duel? How ridiculous. But fine. You'll be dealt with rather quickly, I'm a Pro just so you know".

"_Wait? I'm a Pro? I... guess I remember that?... Urgh I... dammit. Oh well I'll deal with this idiot first."_

"You a pro! Don't make me laugh look at you! Why would a Pro be in a Satellite anyway?"

The thief shuffled his deck into the disk.

The grey haired man knelt to the ground and opened 5 of the packs and shuffled the cards into his deck without looking.

"Hey Owner. If I win treat me to some food, and let me keep this deck okay?"

"Duel!"

Grey Hair VS Thief

4000 VS 4000

Thief: I'll go first! Draw!

I'll start by summoning Worm Xex to the field in attack position! 1800/1000. Its effect lets me send Worm Yagan to the graveyard! Now Worm Yagan's effect activates, when Worm Xex is the only monster I control I can special summon it in face down defence position to the field! And when Yagan is flipped next turn one of your monsters is returned to your hand!

So I end my turn!

Grey: I draw. That was rather silly of you to tell me the effect of your face down monster. Now let me show you how a pro plays!

"_Let's see my hand contains... Cyber Dragon! This card.. feels familiar...next to it is Evolution Burst, Ally of Justice Core Destroyer, Release Restraint Wave, Big Bang Shot and *Death Current"_

(Cards with * are custom cards. They will not be many I promise.)

Okay I'll activate Cyber Dragon's effect which lets me special summon him to the field when you control monsters and I don't. 2100/1600.

Now I'll activate the spell card Evolution Burst! If I control a Cyber Dragon I can destroy one card on the field but he can't attack this turn. So go and destroy his face down monster!

Thief:... You can't be serious! That's... not fair!

Grey: Well its your fault. I might not have made that play if you hadn't told me its effect. Now I'll normal summon Ally Of Justice Core Destroyer! 1200/200. And it attacks your Worm Xex!

Thief: Huh? For a sec there I thought you might actually be a pro but your a idiot like everyone else! Argh!"

A large explosion occurred and Worm Xex was nothing more than green goo on the floor.

Grey: When Ally Of Justice Core Destroyer attacks a light attribute monster it skips damage calculation and destroys it automatically. And with that I'll set a card and end my turn.

Thief: Argh you... I'll draw!... Hehehehe... I'll set one monster and two spell/trap cards. And end.

Grey: Sigh, now I know that's probably not a bluff due to that annoying yet genuine laugh of yours.

Lets see here. _"The card I just drew was MST. As long as that trap doesn't chain I can deal some damage this turn..."_

I'll activated Mystical Space Typhoon, which will destroy your centre face down trap card!

Thief: Well then I'll activate it! W Nebula Meteor! It flips my face down monster face up! Say hello to Worm Cartaros! 1200/500. Which lets me add Worm Xex to my hand from my deck!

Grey: That all? Core Destroyer attack Cartaros!

Thief: I activate Negate Attack! Stopping your attack and ending the battle phase!"

Grey: Guess I'll end my turn.

Thief: During the end phase my W Nebula's other effects occur, Cartaros is flipped face down and I draw 1 card and then special summon Worm King from my deck! 2700/1100 And now its my turn!

Grey: Urgh...

Thief: Now I'll normal summon Worm Xex who lets me send another Yagan to the graveyard from the deck! Now I'll flip summon Worm Cartaros and add another Xex from my deck to my hand! Now Worm King will tribute Xex and Cartaros to destroy your monsters! Now direct attack!

I'll set 3 cards and end my turn!

Grey's Life: 1300

Grey: My turn!

A sudden flash of a angry green light from Grey's deck. A growling furious roaring sound.

The top deck of Grey's deck began to glow wildly.

"_What... What is this?The card I'm about to draw is... angry? I feel like it's... calling out to me. And... for some reason I don't particularly find this weird..."_

Draw! _"The card I drew was... Mist Valley Falcon? Its still glowing... he doesn't seem to see it. Wait! This card... has given me victory!"_

I'll summon Mist Valley Falcon! 2000/1200.

Now I'll activate Big Bang Shot!

Thief: Hahaha... even if you get 2400 attack points it won't be enough for that guy to defeat my Worm King!

Grey: Who said anything about equipping it to my Falcon? I'm equipping it to your Worm King!

Thief:... What!

Grey: Now I'll activate Release Restrict Wave! Which destroys my Big Bang Shot and all your face down spell/trap cards! Big Bang Wave!

Thief: My Mirror Force... my Sakuretsu Armor... and my Dimensional Prison!

Grey: That's not all. When Big Bang Shot is removed from the field it removes from play the monster it was equipped to! Meaning your Worm King!

For a split second Grey's vision was clouded and it changed. He saw a large rocky valley covered in fog and a injured warrior, armed with a blade who was surrounded by the corpses of reptilian creatures. The ground was charred in flame.

"_What was that! Another... world?"_

Grey returned to his senses and look at the field.

Grey: Okay time to end this! Mist Valley Falcon attack directly! When Falcon attacks I have to return a card from the field to my hand!

I'll return my face down card, Death Current! Which now activates! By removing Death Current from play one Mist Valley Monster I control's attack is double until the end phase!

4000/1200

Falcon flew into the sky, and swooped down and slashed the thief diagonally across his body in one swift single slash.

Thieves Life: 0

"My Victory. You give back all you stole and turn yourself into the police."

The Thief trembled... "Who are you?... Who the hell are you!"

The Owner of the shop had been watching silently the whole time. He was cloaked in black and he took out a poster and walked toward Grey.

"Could you... possibly be this person?"

The poster unravelled. It was definitely him in the picture.

"Pro Duellist... Edo Phoenix... This poster... its almost 30 years old!"


End file.
